


A Birthday Present

by skenandj



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied Birthday Sex, M/M, Polyamory, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 01:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12694269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skenandj/pseuds/skenandj
Summary: Link can't find his husbands. What mischief could they be up to ;)Sid/Link/Bazz OT3 FTW!





	A Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday present for the wonderful [tiaiel](https://tiaielart.tumblr.com/)! (Sorry I'm late!)

“Hmm, where could they be?” Link thought. He hadn’t seen his husbands all day. When he woke up in the morning, they were gone. As he roamed through the domain, they were gone. He checked the palace, he checked the training barracks; they were simply nowhere to be found.

“Oh well,” Link shrugged as he made his way to Marot Mart. Perhaps they went on some kind of diplomatic trip. Of course, they would have told Link about it, Link probably just forgot. It wouldn’t be the first time. Usually the three of them, each being a distinguished warrior in their own right, travelled together. Sometimes, though, just two of them would go incase the unthinkable were to happen. Still, Link had nothing to worry about. They were both incredibly strong. Perhaps not as skilled as he was but….

“Ah, Prince Link!” Marot called out as she saw him approach. “Welcome to Marot Mart! Can I help you find anything?”

“My husbands…” Link muttered, poutily. 

“Oh, I’m afraid I haven’t seen them. Hey Cleff! Have you seen the princes today?”

“Well, Prince Link is right there…”

Marot sighed. “The other two, Cleff.”

“Oh. No. I’m afraid the last time I saw Prince Sidon and Prince Bazz was when they bought all of our food last night.”

“They did what?” Link asked, feeling a little guilty about always plowing through their food stash. Of course, Link insisted that they have their own kitchen so he could cook for them all. Whenever there were leftovers, Link quickly dispatched them under the cover of the night. 

“The princes came in here with a huge list of ingredients and bought us out,” Cleff said. “They were muttering something about cooking.”

“Oh no. My kitchen!” Link whispered. That was the last place he thought to check. “Ah, I have to go, I’ll talk to you later!” Link cried out as he made to run back to the palace. “What are those idiots thinking. They can’t cook to save their lives!” Link thought as he made his way through the palace. 

“Ah, Link!” Dorephan cried out as he saw Link walk by. “Come in for a minute, let’s catch up!”

“Sorry, my king, emergency!” Link cried out. “Maybe next time!”

If he didn’t get there quick, who knows what might happen. The whole kitchen could burn down and he wouldn’t be surprised, given Bazz and Sidon’s skill.

Finally, Link made it to the kitchen door. He steeled himself for the horror he was sure to see before slamming the door open. What he saw stopped him dead in his tracks.

Bazz and Sidon were both hunched over the kitchen counter, both wearing aprons. They were completely covered in ingredients; a total mess. Bazz was clumsily beating cake batter as Sidon was perplexed by the recipe. 

“Wait, did you add the eggs?” Sidon asked.

“Of course I added the eggs.”

“Then why does it look so bad?”

“I don’t know!” Bazz cried out, beating too fast and, in a panic, flinging batter all over the counter and the two incompetent princes. Flour and batter was absolutely everywhere. The kitchen was a total trainwreck. 

“Oh my God, my kitchen.” Link whispered, in shock.

Bazz’s head immediately shot up.

“Did you say something, Bazz?” Sidon asked as he continued to study the recipe, trying to find the source of their error. Bazz quickly elbowed Sidon in the side.

“Ow! Bazz, what was that for?” Sidon said, looking up. Bazz’s eyes gestured towards Link’s position.

“Oh, Link!” Sidon said, startled. “I thought...you had a meeting with dad?”

“He tried to stop me,” Link said, walking towards his husbands with a smile steadily forming on his face. “But I told him there was an emergency that I had to attend to. It looks like I wasn’t mistaken.”

Bazz and Sidon gulped in unison.

“I don’t know what possessed you two to try to cook. You both know you’re terrible at it.”

“Sorry, Link,” Bazz said, setting down the bowl of pathetic batter. “We just wanted to give you a nice surprise on your birthday.”

“My...what?”

“Goodness Link, did you not know? It’s your birthday!” Sidon cheered.

“I...totally forgot.”

Bazz and Sidon looked at each other before turning back to Link with huge smiles on their faces.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” they both cried out, running towards their husband with arms extended, pulling him into a big, messy hug, peppering him with kisses and praise.

“Oh, my loves,” Link whispered, tears of joy swelling in his eyes. What did he do to deserve such loving husbands?

He returned their kisses, reveling in the pure joy he felt in the moment.

“Still,” Link said with a sly smirk. Both Bazz and Sidon looked at him, puzzled.

“This kitchen is a mess. You’re going to have to...make it up to me.”

Bazz and Sidon looked at each other, grinning.

“Oh, is that so?” Bazz teased, striping his apron. “I think we know exactly how to make it up to you,” Sidon purred, suddenly hoisting Link up and carrying him off to their bedroom, grabbing Bazz by the hand.

The would spend hours making love, and a brand new mess. 

It was the best birthday present Link could ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked it! This is the first of many SidLinkBazz stories!
> 
> Heavily inspired by the work of one Buggu! Thanks for the inspiration!


End file.
